


Credimi odiami perdonami

by Night_Angels93



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Angels93/pseuds/Night_Angels93
Summary: Alla piscina John non ha addosso un giubbotto imbottito di esplosivo, il piano di Jim è diverso. John Watson dovrà fingere di amare e lavorare per Moriarty, dovrà fingere che la relazione amorosa tra lui ed il consulente investigativo sia solo una finzione. Dovrà fare in modo che il moro consulente detective gli spari, la punizione in caso di fallimento sarà la morte dell'amore della sua vita: Sherlock Holmes.#HappyEnding #JohnlockFanfiction partecipante all'evento "Happy Birthday Martin" indetto dal gruppo facebook "Johnlock is the way...and Freebatch of course!"





	Credimi odiami perdonami

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: 
> 
> Fanfiction partecipante all'evento "Happy Birthday Martin" indetto dal gruppo facebook "Johnlock is the way...and Freebatch of course!"
> 
> Piccolo appunto LEGGETE PER FAVORE! Allora! Il tempo passato dalla prima puntata alla terza della prima serie è di circa un anno ( facciamoli conoscere bene va ) da qualche mese Sherlock e John hanno intrapreso una relazione amorosa e il consulente investigativo non è più un verginello e ( Irene attaccati al tram! ) John non ha mai fatto sesso con nessun uomo ( mai il mio John farà sesso con un uomo che non è Sherlock, idem il moro ecco! ), quindi non è gay, non fatevi strane idee :D
> 
> È una cagatina che ho scritto in un giorno, perché avevo rinunciato a scrivere a causa di mancanza di ispirazione, ma stanotte ho sognato sta roba e l'ho scritta. Fa cacare, sarà insensata e piena di errori ne sono consapevole, scusate XD
> 
> Perdonami Martin!
> 
>  
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, il tutto appartiene a Gatiss e Moffat e a tutti coloro che hanno i diritti sul grande Sherlock Holmes. Tutto il resto è di mia invenzione. Il riferimento a fatti, luoghi o persone reali al di fuori del canone è puramente casuale!

Credimi, odiami, perdonami

 

 

 

Pov Sherlock

 

Io non capisco! Com'è possibile che sia riuscito ad ingannarmi così a lungo? Tutti i suoi modi gentili, le sue gentilezze gratuite, la sua preoccupazione per me, i suoi baci, le sue carezze, i suoi ti amo…Possibile che sia stato tutto una bugia?

NO! Il mio John non farebbe mai una cosa del genere. L'uomo che mi ha fatto scoprire sentimenti ed emozioni che nemmeno sapevo di poter provare, non mi avrebbe mai fatto questo.

L'uomo che mi ha dimostrato che l'amore conta nella vita, non solo la logica, i casi p le deduzioni. L'uomo che mi ha fatto comprendere cos'è realmente la felicità.

L'uomo che mi possedeva per ore, trattandomi con rispetto e calore, che durante la nostra prima volta, la mia prima volta, è stato così paziente e… dolce… per me.

L'uomo che ha lottato contro tutte le male lingue per me.

L'uomo che non ha mai temuto mio fratello, ma che mi ha sempre difeso, anche quando non lo meritavo.

Lui, John Watson, l'uomo, l'unico, non mi avrebbe mai mentito.

Entro nel mio palazzo mentale, nella situazione attuale è rischioso, ma non posso fare altrimenti. Le mura si sgretolano, le finestre esplodono, le fondamenta cedono, nel mio palazzo mentale regna il caos.

Tutto si sta distruggendo, corro nella stanza dedicata a John, la porta del 221B si staglia minacciosa, la apro. Esamino qualsiasi file, di John: il suo sorriso al mattino quando apro gli occhi dopo di lui, segno di aver dormito. Il suo sorriso e i suoi baci quando mi sforzavo di mangiare solo per lui. I suoi sguardi sulla scena del crimine. I suoi occhi mentre mi sovrastava possedendomi, i suoi occhi mentre ero io a possederlo. La sua voce tremante durante le nostre notti, le sua parole dettate dalla passione.

 

<< D-darei la vita per te Sherlock. La darei! >>

 

La sua voce emozionata al nostro primo bacio.

 

<< F-finalmente posso baciarti Sherlock >>

 

La sua voce la mattina, roca ed addormentata.

 

<< Buongiorno amore >>

 

La sua voce che chiama il mio nome a volte disperata, a volte esasperata, a volte con passione.

 

<< Sherlock! >>

 

Il sorriso di John, gli occhi di John, la voce di John, JohnJohnJohnJohnJohn!

 

Non può essere stata tutta una menzogna!

 

 

<< NO! >>

 

Vengo sbalzato fuori dal mio palazzo mentale.

 

 

<< NO! Non ti credo. Tutti i baci, i sorrisi, le carezze, la tua preoccupazione non era una menzogna! >>

 

Non so nemmeno che sto facendo, la mia mente è in tilt, la logica mi grida di tacere, ma qualcosa di soffocante al centro del petto grida e scalpita per uscire. John non può avermi tradito! NO!

 

<< Ahahahaah! Povero piccolo detective. È stato più facile di quanto Jim pensasse. Fingere sorpresa per le tue abilità deduttive è stato più facile che sopportare le tue manie da prima donna, i pezzi di cadavere nel frigorifero, le tue manie di grandezza, i tuoi capricci, la tua compulsiva gelosia nei miei confronti. Sapere di aver fatto breccia nel cuore del sociopatico Sherlock Holmes è stata una piacevole sorpresa. Quando Jim mi ha detto di portar avanti la recita e di portarti a letto, oooh è stato un piacere con quel bel corpicino che hai! Farti innamorare di me è stato un caso, farti credere di esserlo anche io, mi è costato un po' sai? Ma è stato un piacere scoparti! >>

 

No… non può essere vero , il corpo di John parla e dice che il suo proprietario non sta mentendo: mi guarda fisso negli occhi, non li distoglie dai miei, il sorriso di compiacimento, la posa rilassata, le mani lungo i fianchi. E continua.

 

<< Sai Sherlock? Farsi scopare da Jim è sempre stato fantastico! >>

 

Cosa?

 

<< Oh non lo avevi capito? >>

 

Ghigna malignamente. Questo non è il mio John...

 

<< Si io e Jim non siamo solo collaboratori, tutti i sentimenti che dicevo di provare per te, in realtà li provo per Jim. È lui che amo, non te. Odiavo dover uscire e dover stare attento ad ogni mia mossa solo per vedere Jim. E dopo aver fatto l'amore lui doveva osservarmi bene e accertarsi che non mi avesse lasciato segni, così che tu non ti accorgessi di niente. >>

 

No John.

 

<< Ti ho sempre detto che sei stato tu a salvarmi, ho sempre mentito. Tornato dall' Afghanistan stavo male, ero arrivato al punto di spararmi, poi lui mi ha trovato e mi ha dato uno scopo e il suo amore. Oh si è stato divertente vedere come tu cercavi di correggere qualche tuo difetto solo per compiacermi. >>

 

<< NO! TU MI AMI JOHN! NON PUÒ ESSERE STATO TUTTO FALSO! NON LO CREDERÒ MAI! MAI! >>

 

John ride, una risata malvagia e vuota.

 

<< Povero patetico omuncolo. È stato tutto falso! Tutto un gioco! Io amo Jim! Non te! Io non potrò mai amare un mostro come te! Mai! >>

 

 

È tranquillo, rilassato e a suo agio, non da segni di rimorso, non è costretto a dire quelle cose. John Watson è completamente a suo agio mentre mi distrugge il cuore che ha nutrito con il suo amore falso.

Sento un crollo, tutto si sgretola e distrugge qualsiasi cosa vi sia lungo il suo cammino, cos'è una frana? No è il mio palazzo mentale che si è sgretolato, tutto cade a pezzi e si frantuma. C'è solo confusione e dolore. Non percepisco più nulla solo il dolore e le parole cattive di John, Sto morendo? No. Non sono morto, ma lo sarò quando tutto questo finirà.

Calde lacrime mi rigano il viso, mi appannano la vista, così non vedo l'espressione di John vacillare, non vedo i suoi occhi farsi sofferenti, non vedo le mani che tremano, il busto che si affloscia, non vedo la sua disperazione, non vedo niente, mentre alzo la pistola e la punto al petto dell'uomo che amo sparando due colpi. Voglio solo che tutto questo dolore scompaia, voglio solo che l'autore di tutto questo dolore scompaia con esso.

 

 

Due ore prima...

 

 

POV JOHN

 

 

<< Amore, io esco, vado al pub con Greg. Non faccio tardi, promesso. >>

 

Dico baciando il mio Sherlock sulla bocca, mentre lui è tutto concentrato sul “mio” pc.

 

<< Vedi di non bere troppo John, non mi piace baciarti da ubriaco, non sei capace >>

 

Ridacchio divertito, come se non sapessi che lo dici solo perché sei a conoscenza delle mie paure, del mio tarlo di diventare un alcolizzato come mia madre, come Harry.

 

<< Non ti preoccupare, a dopo. Ti amo Sherlock >>

 

Lui rimane in silenzio, il suo corpo ha un leggero tremito, come tutte le volte che gli dico di amarlo. So che lui ancora ha dei dubbi, ancora teme che un giorno io rinsavisca e mi accorga di non essere gay, che mi accorga di non voler passare la mia vita un sociopatico iperattivo. Ma si sbaglia, io questo sociopatico iperattivo lo amo e un giorno lo sposerò, adotteremo dei figli e quando saremo troppo vecchi ci ritireremo in un posto tranquillo, passando insieme il tempo che ci resta. So di viaggiare molto con la fantasia, figli Sherlock Holmes? Ma non si sa mai!

 

<< John! Dì alla barista che si impegnato! E non fare apprezzamenti! Non lasciare che ti tocchino! Lo posso fare solo io, loro non ti conoscono, non vogliono conoscere tutto di te, ma solo i tuoi genitali, io invece voglio conoscere il vero John, solo io. >>

 

Oddio, non mi dirà ti amo, ma ogni volta le sue dichiarazioni sono una più bella dell'altra.

Mi commuovo, gli occhi mi si fanno lucidi e le gambe molli, mi avvicino alla poltrona su cui è seduto nella sua solita posa rannicchiata.

 

<< Dio, Sherlock >>

 

Passo una mia mano dietro la sua nuca, stringendo con delicatezza i suoi ricci corvini e attiro il suo viso vicino al mio assaltando la sua bocca, mordendo le sue labbra a cuore e giocando con la sua lingua, succhiandola poi attirandola nella mia bocca, lasciandola poi andare.

 

Ci guardiamo negli occhi, travolti da il solito strano e insormontabile sentimento di amore e affetto che c'è tra noi.

 

<< Torno presto >>

 

Gli dono ancora un leggero bacio, poi corro fuori prima di fare qualcosa che farebbe prendere a Greg un colossale bidone.

Non potevo sapere che quello sarebbe stato il nostro ultimo bacio.

 

 

Non so esattamente che cosa sia successo, so solo di essere uscito per andare al pub con Greg, poi non ricordo più niente. Mi risveglio in uno spogliatoio, sono legato ad una sedia, davanti a me c'è il fidanzato di Molly.

 

<< Tu? Che diavolo succede? Che ci faccio qui? >>

 

Lui mi guarda con uno strano sguardo, sadico, è l'unica parola che mi frulla in testa per descriverlo. Sorride, un sorriso inquietante.

 

<< Jim Moriarty! Ciaaaooo! >>

 

Cosa Moriarty? Quel pazzoide che ha provocato la morte di parecchie persone e rischiando di ammazzare un bambino solo per “giocare con Sherlock”?

Come se mi leggesse nel pensiero lui risponde.

 

<< Si! Esatto Johnny boy! Sono proooprio quel Moriarty! Ma ora mio caro Johnny, tu devi fare una cosa per me. >>

 

Ma è scemo?

 

<< Per te? Io non faccio niente per te! >>

 

Lui ride di una risata raggelante e cattiva.

 

<< Ooooh e invece lo farai mio caro. Sai il tuo Sherlock sta arrivando per fare un gioco con me e io mi voglio divertire. Sarebbe brutto se gli succedesse qualcosa no? Quel birbantello non ti ha detto niente per non metterti in pericolo. Che teeenero vero? Ma abbiamo cominciato a giocare tutti assieme, mi è sembrato brutto escluderti Johnny! >>

 

Cosa? Sherlock sta venendo qui? Quell'idiota, sempre deciso a proteggermi e a mettersi in pericolo senza di me. E ora questo pazzo vuole qualcosa da me in cambio della sua vita.

 

<< Cosa vuoi? >>

 

<< Oh è semplice Johnny boy. So che Sherlock ti ha insegnato a fingere e a nascondere le tue emozioni. Ti ha insegnato bene, nessuno direbbe che hai paura. Ma sappiamo entrambi che la stai provando. Saresti davvero più stupido di quanto sembri se non ce l'avessi! >>

 

 

Ovvio che mi abbia insegnato bene, mi voleva preparato in caso fossi rapito o dovessi mentire per salvarmi la vita. Sherlock farò qualsiasi cosa per salvarti.

Dunque faccio come mi ha insegnato: spalle rilassate, sguardo duro, voce pacata.

 

 

<< Ripeto… cosa vuoi? >>

 

<< Voglio che tu finga di aver sempre lavorato con me. Voglio che tu finga di essere il mio amante. Voglio che Sherlock Holmes creda che per tutto questo tempo tu non abbia fatto altro che mentirgli. Voglio che lo induci a spararti. Non mi importa se muori o no. L'importante è che tu gli spezzi il cuore e che tu ti faccia sparare. Questo voglio. >>

 

 

Ad ogni parola il mio cuore si riempie sempre più di dolore ed angoscia. Questo mostro vuole che io distrugga ogni fiducia e convinzione che Sherlock ha di me. Come posso farlo?

 

<< Sei un mostro! Non lo farò mai! >>

 

<< Oooh e invece lo farai! Se tu non riuscirai a farti odiare da Sherlock, a tal punto di farti sparare, sarà lui ad avere un buco in fronte. Ho cecchini sparsi ovuuunqueee! >>

 

 

NO! Non posso permettere che Sherlock muoia! Non lui!

Chino la testa sconfitto. Sto per fare del male alla persona più importante della mia vita, forse morirò, forse Sherlock mi odierà, ma almeno sarà salvo.

 

<< Lo farò >>

 

 

 

Eccoci qui, Sherlock mi ha visto uscire dall'ombra, è sconvolto, lo capisco dai suoi occhi sgranati e impauriti.

 

 

<< Che bella sorpresa, non è vero Sherlock? >>

 

<< John… ma cosa- >>

 

No, ti prego non pronunciare il mio nome. Mantenendo il mio corpo pronto alla recita, spalle rilassate, sguardo fiero e mai vacillante, braccia lungo i fianchi e mani rilassate. Devo essere rilassato e sicuro di me, anche se più parlo e più mi odio per quello che sto facendo.

 

<< Buonasera… >>

 

<< John...ma cosa?- >>

 

<< Ti è piaciuta la sorpresa? Non te lo aspettavi vero? >>

 

Dio, ti prego credimi, credimi e odiami Sherlock, per favore.

 

So cosa dire, quel bastardo è stato chiaro, ma dirlo e sembrare convincenti è tutta un'altra storia! Maledizione! Calma John, stai calmo e respira.

 

<< C-cosa? J-John? Non capisco… >>

 

Sherlock è confuso e boccheggia, lo sguardo è fisso nel mio. Ha già capito, ma non lo accetta, devo dargli una spinta. Perdonami, ti prego perdonami.

 

<< Ma come? Il grande Sherlock Holmes che non capisce qualcosa? Mi deludi! È così banale! >>

 

Vedo i suoi occhi dilatarsi e divenire lucidi, le labbra, quelle meravigliose labbra che ho baciato e vezzeggiato per ore, adesso tremano spaventate.

 

<< Io sto con Moriarty! Sin dall'inizio! Sin da quando Mike mi ha fermato nel parco. Era tutto calcolato! Io e Jim abbiamo tenuto d'occhio Stamford, i suoi orari, le sue pause. Sapevo che quel giorno se mi fossi fatto trovare nel parco mi avrebbe fermato. Eravamo al corrente che tu cercassi un coinquilino, abbiamo spiato anche te sai? Sapevo che il buon vecchio Mike non si sarebbe limitato a salutarmi, ma dicendoli che cercavo un coinquilino, beh mi ha portato da te. Sapevamo avrebbe funzionato! James è fantastico, eccezionale! Ha calcolato tutto! Mi ha detto come comportarmi: di riempirti di complimenti, di stare al tuo gioco e poof! Mi hai accettato prima come coinquilino, poi come amico e alla fine...beh alla fine mi sono pure divertito! >>

 

Rido di una risata tetra, fa male, fa dannatamente male dire tutte queste cose all'uomo che amo. Fantastico, eccezionale, sono complimenti che faccio solo a lui e Sherlock ne è consapevole. Di fatti, il suo corpo alle mie parole ha avuto un fremito, come se lo avessero colpito allo stomaco e man mano che procedevo con il mio veleno e le mie parole ho visto i suoi occhi inumidirsi, le pupille si sono dilatate e il corpo tremante è rimasto immobile nella sua posizione. Probabilmente si è rifugiato nel suo palazzo mentale per trovare tracce del mio inganno e io so che non ne troverà, ma devo tenere duro, devo farlo per lui.

Maledizione, ora come ora vorrei solo abbracciarlo e piangere sulla sua spalla e chiedergli scusa, scusa, per tutto quello che gli ho detto e sto per dirgli. So che non sarà facile farlo crollare, ma so dell'esistenza di tutti i suoi dubbi. Più di una volta si è dimostrato geloso e possessivo, ma non lo fa apposta, l'ho capito, l'ho visto. Lui crede che con il suo carattere e i suoi modi di fare, nessuno lo possa amare, nemmeno io. Il solo fatto che ci siamo scoperti amici prima e innamorati poi, per lui è inconcepibile, se solo ci credesse, penserebbe a un miracolo. Quanto vorrei potergli dire la verità: ovvero che lo amo e questa è tutta una sporca bugia.

Oh Sherlock..

So come farti crollare e ti prego amore mio perdonami! Perdonami!

 

È uscito dal suo palazzo mentale, da come ha sbarrato gli occhi e da come il corpo si è mosso, come se lo avessero spinto ne deduco, ironico no? Che la visita al suo palazzo mentale non sia andata bene e purtroppo, ma per fortuna, immagino che vi sia una gran confusione là dentro, posso farcela, devo farcela!

 

Lui grida di no, che non mi crede, che sa che lo amo, ma non posso cedere, non voglio che muoia, sono disposto a dare la mia vita per far si che a lui non accada nulla. Perdonami...perdonami!

 

 

<< Ahahahaah! Povero piccolo detective. È stato più facile di quanto Jim pensasse. Fingere sorpresa per le tue abilità deduttive è stato più facile che sopportare le tue manie da prima donna, i pezzi di cadavere nel frigorifero, le tue manie di grandezza, i tuoi capricci, la tua compulsiva gelosia nei miei confronti. >>

 

Non è vero, non è vero Serlock! Io amo tutti i tuoi difetti, come amo i tuoi pregi, perchè sono una miscela delle cose buone e cattive di te che ti rendono Sherlock Hollmes, il mio Sherlock Holmes. Perdonami, ti prego perdonami!

 

<< Sapere di aver fatto breccia nel cuore del sociopatico Sherlock Holmes è stata una piacevole sorpresa. Quando Jim mi ha detto di portar avanti la recita e di portarti a letto, oooh è stato un piacere con quel bel corpicino che hai! Farti innamorare di me è stato un caso, farti credere di esserlo anche io, mi è costato un po' sai? Ma è stato un piacere scoparti! >>

 

Odio quello che sto dicendo, odio quello che sto facendo, ogni parola mi disgusta. Sapere che quel figlio di puttana di Moriarty sta godendo della tua sofferenza mi fa infuriare! Dio vorrei tanto ammazzarlo per quello che ti sta facendo! Per quello che io ti sto facendo a causa sua! Dio, ti prego Sherlock perdonami!

 

 

Vedere i suoi meravigliosi occhi sempre più sofferenti, le sue labbra piegarsi all'ingiù, tremanti martoriate da quei denti che continuano a tormentarle. È tormentato, deluso, distrutto, lo vedo, lo sento e io non posso fare altro che soffrire con lui. Perchè ogni parola da me pronunciata, ogni bugia fa male, molto più male di una coltellata, molto più male di un proiettile in una spalla. La sofferenza negli occhi del mio Holmes mi distrugge, mi annienta, ma non posso cedere! Non devo cedere! Per lui!

Sto per pronunciare le parole che, lo so lo annienteranno definitivamente. Dio solo sa quanto il solo pensarle mi fa male. Ma devo...devo! Devo farlo! Perdonami...perdonami! Ti prego amore mio perdonami!

 

 

<< Sai Sherlock? Farsi scopare da Jim è sempre stato fantastico! >>

 

Dio! I tuoi occhi Sherlock! Non guardarmi così ti prego o non so se riesco ad andare avanti con questa ignobile bugia! Perdonami! Perdonami!

 

<< Oh non lo avevi capito? Si io e Jim non siamo solo collaboratori, tutti i sentimenti che dicevo di provare per te, in realtà li provo per Jim. È lui che amo, non te. Odiavo dover uscire e dover stare attento ad ogni mia mossa solo per vederlo. E dopo aver fatto l'amore lui doveva osservarmi bene e accertarsi che non mi avesse lasciato segni, così che tu non ti accorgessi di niente. >>

 

No, no no! Non è vero niente Sherlock! Maledizione! Vorrei potertelo dire, vorrei risparmiarti tutto questo, ma non posso, non posso!

 

<< Ti ho sempre detto che sei stato tu a salvarmi, ho sempre mentito. Tornato dall' Afghanistan stavo male, ero arrivato al punto di spararmi, poi lui mi ha trovato e mi ha dato uno scopo e il suo amore. Oh si è stato divertente vedere come tu cercavi di correggere qualche tuo difetto solo per compiacermi. >>

 

Rido, rido di una risata malvagia, vuota, non so nemmeno io come sono riuscito a fingere fino a adesso, ma sento che se non sarà Sherlock a cedere sarò io e non posso permettere che lui muoia. Uccidimi Sherlock! Forza! Ti ho tradito, ti ho illuso! Forza! Mira e fai fuoco coraggio amore mio, salvati, almeno tu, salvati.

 

<< Povero patetico omuncolo. È stato tutto falso! Tutto un gioco! Io amo Jim! Non te! Io non potrò mai amare un mostro come te! Mai! >>

 

Eccolo il crollo definitivo: i suoi occhi si fanno vuoti, trema da capo a piedi e delle lacrime spuntano agli angoli dei suoi occhi arrossati. È distrutto...ed è colpa mia...

 

Cristo! Mi è sembrato di sentire il tuo cuore frantumarsi in mille pezzi sin da qui! Dio mio, cosa ti sto facendo?! Maledizione!

Vedo nei tuoi occhi il tuo palazzo mentale che crolla ed ora è solo rovine e macerie. I tuoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime che scorrono calde e salate sulle tue guance ceree. Il tuo intero corpo trema. Sei a pezzi, io ti ho ridotto così e non ce la faccio più a fingere. Ti prego amore, solleva quella pistola e sparami!

Ho paura che tu stia per fare qualcosa di stupido, ma poi vedo la tua espressione vuota e distrutta, vedo la follia che solo un uomo spezzato e distrutto possiede. Qui capisco che è finita, ora alzerai quel braccio e mi sparerai.

Consapevole di questo lascio andare tutto il dolore che sino a questo momento ho tenuto dentro di me, a causa di quello che ti ho fatto.

Il mio intero corpo si affloscia, le mani fino ad ora immobili iniziano a tremare, gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime e le labbra tremolano per il pianto trattenuto. So che tu non puoi vedermi, per questo lascio cadere la maschera, è finita.

 

Succede tutto in fretta, due spari, un dolore lancinante al fianco e mi sento cadere sul pavimento.

 

Sento le urla di Sherlock, la sua voce così disperata e colpevole.

Perchè? Perchè se pensi che ti abbia tradito sei ancora così preoccupato? Dovresti odiarmi Sherlock!

 

<< JOHN! JOHN! >>

 

Sento le sue braccia che mi circondano, il suo petto che mi sostiene, accompagnato dalle sue braccia, trema, il suo intero corpo trema.

Trovo le forze solo per guardarlo, solo un'ultima volta, voglio guardarti un ultima volta Sherlock.

 

<< M-mi dispiace… S-sherlock… >>

 

Poi solo il buio, nell'oscurità l'eco del mio nome pronunciato dalla tua roca, bellissima voce, poi più nulla.

 

 

<< JOHN! >>

 

 

POV SHERLOCK

 

Poco prima di preme il grilletto, piombo nel mio palazzo mentale o in quello che vi resta. Mycroft è davanti a me, postura rigida sguardo duro, gambe in tensione. È teso, irrequieto, deve dirmi qualcosa di importate, di vitale. Non si muove, mi fissa severo.

 

<< Sherlock… Non farlo. >>

 

Cosa? Cosa non devo fare? Che diamine sta dicendo?

 

<< Non puoi sparare a John! >>

 

Sparare a John! Ma è impazzito? Per quale motivo dovrei- Moriarty! John lavora, no, non lavora è l'amante di Moriarty!

 

<< Lui ti ha ingannato? Ti ha umiliato? Ti ha usato? >>

 

John… Non è possibile!

 

<< Vuoi fargliela pagare mmh? Vuoi eliminarlo? >>

 

<< NO! Che diavolo stai dicendo? >>

 

<< Eppure gli stai per sparare Sherlock! >>

 

Ad un tratto la scena si presenta davanti a me.

Siamo alla piscina, sto puntando la pistola al petto di John.

Da qui vedo la scena, sono troppo emotivamente sconvolto per vedere davvero, ma per fortuna la parte lucida di me che sfortunatamente ha preso le sembianze di Mycroft osserva e nota cose che io nel mio stato ho solo guardato.

 

<< Hai la pistola puntata verso John. Gli occhi sono persi, come se non ci fosse nessuno a controllare il tuo corpo, cosa stupida da dire, non credo nelle anime, ma è come se quello che sto guardando sia un guscio senz'anima. Hai gli occhi lucidi e le mani tremano, stai per sparare, non puoi fermarti, lo vedo dalla mano che impugna la pistola, sparerai due colpi, entrambi mortali.

Il corpo si è mosso per puro istinto, è addestrato a lavorare senza che la mente, impegnata in altri ragionamenti, stia attenta a quello che fa: come quando una persona cammina con il cellulare in mano e schiva le persone senza guardarle, automatico. Lo ucciderai se non fai subito qualcosa. >>

 

Sto per sparare a John, sto per ucciderlo preda della mia rabbia e del mio risentimento, se fossi lucido non lo farei.

 

<< Impediscilo! >>

 

Devo deviare la traiettoria, solo pochi secondi per decidere il destino di John.

Pochi secondi per salvarlo.

Pochi secondi per impedire al mio corpo ciò che la mente e il cuore rifiutano.

 

Osservo velocemente la scena: due colpi sparati rapidamente, entrambi diretti al cuore.

L'unico modo per evitare di ucciderlo è deviare la traiettoria.

 

Verso destra...

 

Ad un tratto sento la voce di Molly fredda dura, non sua.

 

<< Non verso destra, così gli colpirai l'aorta e morirà in cinque minuti. >>

 

In basso…

 

Molly mi schiaffeggia facendomi voltare il viso dall'altra parte, sono confuso, sorpreso.

 

<< No! Gli colpirai organi vitali! >>

 

A sinistra…

 

Altro schiaffo

 

<< NO! Colpirai lo stomaco! >>

 

In alto non se ne parla, ma qualsiasi direzioni prenda lo ucciderò!

 

Altro schiaffo

 

<< Pensa Sherlock! Non devi per forza fare in modo di non colpirlo! >>

 

Un colpo di striscio! Devo deviare in basso a destra! Così gli provocherò una ferita di striscio al fianco senza colpire organi vitali!

 

<< Bravo >>

 

L'ultimo schiaffo e mi ritrovo alla piscina, l'indice flette pronto a sparare. All'ultimo secondo devio la traiettoria e sparo due colpi. Un lo colpisce di striscio, aprendogli uno squarci nei vestiti e da cui esce copioso sangue denso.

L'altro si incastra nel muro della piscina. Non ho tempo per pensarci, corro dall'uomo che amo, accasciato sul freddo pavimento della piscina.

Ora non mi importa se mi ha tradito.

Non mi importa se mi ha sempre mentito.

Non mi importa se è il compagno di Moriarty,

Non mi importa se non mi ama.

Non mi importa se mi odia.

L'unica cosa che mi importa è che lo amo. Io amo John Watson e per quanto possa essere uno sbaglio, per quanto i sentimenti possano essere uno svantaggio, questo è quello che provo.

Lo amo e non voglio che gli succeda qualcosa.

E poi, sarà la mia parte schifosamente sentimentale a parlare, ma il mio intuito mi dice che c'è qualcosa che non va. John non può avermi mentito, non mentre mi guardava negli occhi e mi diceva di amarmi. Non mentre nel cuore della notte si spingeva in me e imi guardava con quegli occhi lucidi e così espressivi.

Me lo dice il suo corpo, il modo in cui si è mosso in questi ultimi minuti: controllato, troppo controllato, stava fingendo, ma perché?

No, qualcosa, non va, ma non è questo il momento di pensarci.

Ho paura di non essere stato abbastanza veloce.

Ho paura di averlo colpito gravemente.

Il sangue che vedo scorrere sui vestiti prima, sul pavimento poi è troppo, eccessivo per i miei gusti.

Corro da lui gridando il suo nome. È accasciato sul pavimento, a fatica tiene gli occhi aperti, sta perdendo molto sangue.

Perdonami John! Perdonami!

 

<< JOHN! >>

 

 

Mi sembra di essere finito in uno dei miei incubi notturni, in uno di quelli in cui John muore per causa mia.

Non volevo farlo, non volevo!

Ho sparato...gli ho sparato…

Perchè l'ho fatto?

Volevo solo che tutto sparisse.

Volevo solo smettere di soffrire così tanto.

John era l'autore del mio dolore e io volevo eliminare quella sofferenza...così...gli ho sparato!

Per fortuna la mia parte logica è riuscita a farmi deviare il colpo, una piccola parte del mio palazzo mentale, quella piccola parte che rappresenta mio fratello si è salvata. L'unica parte che non ha a che fare con John. Poi la parte medica che mi serviva per salvarlo: Molly. Piano piano tra le macerie del mio palazzo mentale, la parte logica di me ha avuto il sopravvento e mi ha impedito di uccidere l'uomo che amo.

 

 

DIO, CHE COSA HO FATTO? JOHN! MI DISPIACE! MI DISPIACE!

 

 

Stringo forte a me il corpo inerme del mio John, respira a fatica, ma è vivo.

Estraggo goffamente, a causa del sangue sulle mie mani, (Dio il suo sangue! Il sangue di John!) il mio telefono dalla tasca del cappotto e compongo velocemente il numero di chi potrà abilitare l'intera Inghilterra per me, per John.

 

<< Mycroft! Mi serve un ambulanza! >>

 

<< Dove? >>

 

<< I-io… >> Non ricordo, non ricordo l'indirizzo, dentro di me tutto crolla, tutto collassa su se stesso! << N-non lo ricordo… >>

 

Mio fratello resta momentaneamente in silenzio.

 

<< Cosa è successo? >>

 

<< Non è importante! Manda un ambulanza Mycroft! >>

 

<< Mentre parliamo Anthea ha rintracciato il tuo telefono e un ambulanza è partita in questo momento. Tra dieci minuti sarà lì. Ora...dimmi che è successo Sherlock! >>

 

<< J-John… i-io- >>

 

<< Supponevo si trattasse del dottore. È grave? >>

 

<< G-gli ho sparato… gli ho sparato Mycroft… >>

 

Attimo di silenzio, il mio interlecutore sembra perplesso. Quando riprende la sua voce è incerta e cauta.

 

<< E di grazia, per quale motivo avresti sparato al tuo compagno? >>

 

<< M-Myc...ti prego… >>

 

Non riesco a frenare le lacrime, io sono Sherlock Holmes, il sociopatico iperattivo. Io non piango.

Eppure ora sto versando mille lacrime, gocce di dolore e disperazione. Lacrime per l'uomo che amo e che stavo per uccidere. Perchè l'ho fatto?

 

<< Va bene >> sospira non lo da a vedere , ma è preoccupato, ma non ho tempo per lui ora.

 

La comunicazione si interrompe e io butto il telefono a terra.

Continua a stringere a me il corpo di John e a tamponargli la ferita.

Sento dei passi calmi e regolari che si avvicinano, alzo lo sguardo e lo vedo.

 

<< Sono… >>

 

“ Moriarty”

 

<< Jim Moriarty! Ciaaaao! >>

 

Riabbasso lo sguardo su John, non mi interessa più Moriarty che se lo tenga il suo gioco, io voglio John; voglio che si svegli, voglio che stia bene.

Tutto il resto passa in secondo piano quando si tratta di John.

 

<< Ma come? Non mi insulti? Non mi attacchi? No? Nemmeno un saluto? Peccato >>

 

Intanto si sistema la giacca e passeggia intorno a noi.

 

<< Sai io e Johnny Boy abbiamo fatto una bella chiaccherata prima! >>

 

Se pensa di distrarmi con le parole si sbaglia, non lascerò John fino all'arrivo dei paramedici.

 

<< Sai non è stato difficile convincerlo a fingere di essere il mio complice, il mio… amante! È bastato minacciare la tua vita e boom! Il tenero cucciolo fedele non ci ha pensato due volte a sacrificare la sua vita per la tua! >>

 

Sbarro gli occhi guardando il viso sempre più pallido di John.

Era tutta una menzogna! Tutte bugie per proteggermi! Non era vero niente e io-

Mi sento male, il mio corpo trema dalla testa ai piedi e fatico a mantenere l'equilibrio, ho la vista appannata. L'unica cosa che mi impedisce di vomitare o peggio… svenire è il pensiero di John stretto tra le mie braccia e morente a causa mia!

Il mio John mi ama.

Il mio John non mi ha tradito.

Il mio John non lavora con Moriarty.

Il mio John non ama Moriarty.

Il mio John ama me e io amo lui.

 

Calde gocce salate cadono dai miei occhi senza che io riesca a trattenerle.

 

Che cosa ho fatto?

 

 

<< Sai è stato uno spettacolo vederti crollare e sparare a l'uomo che ami! Poveretto! Chissà come si sarà sentito! Ucciso dall'uomo che ama! Aaaaah che tristezza! Se ne vanno sempre i migliori eh! >>

 

John, il mio John. Perdonami...perdonami…

 

 

<< Ma la parte più divertente è questa! Tu che ti rendi conto di aver ucciso l'uomo che ami. Tu che vivrai il resto della tua vita senza di lui e tutto per colpa tuuuuaaaa! >>

 

Dei singhiozzi scappano dalle mie labbra mentre stringo John sempre più forte.

 

<< Delizioso! Ma ora devo andare. Tra poco qui si farà affollato. Buon funerale! Ciao ciao! >>

 

Moriarty se ne va e dopo pochi secondi entrano i paramedici che mi strappano John dalle mani. Me lo portano via! No NO NONONONONONO!

 

<< John! >>

 

Urlo, agitando le mani e agitandomi freneticamente, guardandomi in torno alla ricerca del mio John.

 

 

<< Sherlock! Sherlock! John è sull'ambulanza! È al sicuro! Calmati! Vieni, andiamo da lui >>

 

 

La voce di Lestrade, Mycroft deve averlo informato e lui deve essere corso qui. Ma ora non mi interessa, ora non è importante.

 

Lestrade dice che John è al sicuro e mi fido di lui, anche se non lo ammetterei mai.

 

<< John è al sicuro? >>

 

Mi sento chiedere. Non ho più il controllo su mio corpo non capisco più nulla.

 

<< Si Sherlock. John è al sicuro >>

 

Solo allora mi permetto di crollare, tutta l'adrenalina scema immediatamente lasciandomi spossato e senza forze. Le lacrime scorrono frenetiche mentre mi accascio su me stesso gridando, non so nemmeno cosa, forse solo urla.

Poi perdo le forze, tutto si fa buio e svengo sulle piastrelle fredde della piscina.

 

 

Mi sono risvegliato in ospedale, su un lettino in una stanza privata, John era accanto a me su un lettino, in coma farmacologico.

I dottori hanno detto che ha perso parecchio sangue, ma che la ferita non era grave. Lo hanno tolto dal coma indotto qualche ora fa, sto aspettando che si svegli. Devo chiedergli scusa, devo abbracciarlo e dirgli che sono un idiota, devo baciarlo e dirgli che lo amo e che mi dispiace.

Sono seduto su una sedia vicino al suo letto, una sua mano nelle mie, la mia fronte su di esse.

Sono passati due giorni dagli eventi della piscina e ancora non riesco a darmi pace, non lo farò mai.

Ho sparato a John! Ho sparato all'uomo che amo e non me lo perdonerò mai.

 

<< S-Sherlock… >>

 

Alzo gli occhi di scatto e vedo i suoi meravigliosamente blu e meravigliosamente aperti. In un attimo analizzo tutto.

Occhi sbarrati che si chiudono per una scossa di dolore, la ferita fa male, la morfina sta perdendo effetto.

 

<< John! >>

 

Scatto in piedi e mi chino per posare la fronte sulla sua senza mai abbandonare le sue mani.

Il mio corpo è scosso dai singhiozzi incontrollati. Non controllo ne la voce ne le ghiandole lacrimali che rilasciano lacrime amare.

 

Vedo quelle sue pozze marine sbarrarsi e riempirsi di angoscia.

 

<< E-era tutto una bugia! Non è vero niente...i-io t-ti amo! Sherlock, mi ha costretto i-io- >>

 

NO!

 

<< L-lo so! L'ho capito troppo tardi! Ho avuto solo i-il tempo d-di dev-iare il c-olpo! P-perdonami… J-John...per-donami… >>

 

Ora piange anche lui, stringendomi a se e baciandomi una guancia. Mi prende il viso tra le mani accarezzandomi le guance con i pollici, caldi, morbidi, le mani di John.

 

<< Shhhhh, Sherlock v-va tutto bene. Ti perdono, non è colpa tua, la colpa è di q-uel mostro n-on tua ok? Ci ha manipolati, usati come burattini. La colpa è sua, non tua. >>

 

Annuisco, lo so! Lo so! Ma questo non può impedirmi di tormentarmi.

John d'ora in poi farò di tutto per farmi perdonare, per dimostrarti che ti amo!

E se ce ne sarà l'occasione ricambierò il favore, per te farei di tutto!

 

John..

Nascondo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e rilascio tutte le emozioni vissute in questi giorni, trasformate in lacrime.

Piango sulla spalla dell'uomo che amo, perché so che lui non mi giudicherà. Piango perché stavo per perdere il mio John per colpa di un sadico che io ho stuzzicato.

Piango perché il mio dottore mi ha già perdonato, anche se non lo merito.

Sento il suo viso posarsi sulla mia testa e le sue lacrime bagnarmi i capelli.

Non piangere John…

 

<< Mi dispiace John… >>

 

<< Non parliamone più Sherlock. Ho detto cose orribili e- >>

 

<< Ciò non giustifica il fatto che ti ho sparato! >>

 

John pare rifletterci qualche attimo, aggrotta le sopracciglia pensieroso e arriccia il labbro inferiore. Poi sorride e mi bacia una guancia.

Arrossisco naturalmente, sento la pelle scottare e la testa pulsare.

 

<< Ma non mi hai ucciso Sherlock. Ho portato la tua mente al collasso. Ti ho detto cose così crudeli che non riuscirò mai a perdonarmi >>

 

Provo ad interromperlo contrariato, lui le ha dette per salvarmi, invece io-

 

<< No lasciami finire amore >> mi bacia i ricci e io mi stringo al suo petto ascoltando il suo cuore un po' più veloce del normale: è agitato, ma anche sicuro di se. << Dicevo… le cose che ti ho detto Sherlock, Dio quelle cattiverie e i tuoi occhi! Cristo ho assistito alla tua distruzione per mano mia! Sì l'ho fatto per salvarti, ma ciò non toglie tutto il dolore che ti ho causato. Ti ho distrutto e mi hai sparato è vero, ma lo capisco Sherlock, davvero. Sono contento che tu l'abbia fatto! Altrimenti saresti morto e io ti avrei raggiunto poco dopo! No zitto! Non sarei riuscito a vivere con il senso di colpa e...senza di te! E maledizione Sherlock! Potevi puntare il cuore! Ma non l'hai fatto! >>

 

<< l'ho fatto John… >>

 

<< Come? >>

 

<< L'ho fatto! Ho mirato al cuore, ma all'ultimo secondo una parte del mio mind place mi ha fatto ragionare e ho pensato che c'era qualcosa che non andava e che...non volevo ucciderti e allora...ho deviato il colpo, ma era diretto al cuore John! >>

 

Alzo lo sguardo che tutto il tempo avevo tenuto basso e colpevole, aspettandomi nei suoi occhi disgusto o rabbia e invece ne colgo solo amore e… tenerezza? Davvero?

 

<< John? >>

 

Non ho tempo di dire altro che John con un gemito, probabilmente dovuto allo scatto improvviso, afferra il mio viso e mi bacia.

Immediatamente ricambio, stupito, ma desideroso.

Intrecciamo le nostre lingue affamati e desiderosi, passo le mie mani tra i suoi fini capelli biondo-argentati, accarezzando la sua nuca e mordicchiandogli le labbra morbide.

Dopo interminabili momenti John si stacca da me e mi guarda negli occhi, mentre io fatico a ritrovare la lucidità.

Mi sorride e mi da un veloce bacio a stampo.

 

<< Questo dimostra che non mi avresti mai voluto far del male. Questo dimostra che mi ami, perché anche se eri distrutto dal dolore, anche se il tuo palazzo mentale stava cadendo a pezzi, tu non ti sei arreso e hai lottato per salvarmi. Quella piccola parte di te rimasta sveglia ha mobilitato la parte di te che mi ama, salvandomi. Puoi pensare il contrario, ma io la trovo la più grande dimostrazione di amore che potevi darmi! >>

 

Non riesco a trattenere la commozione. Gli occhi mi si fanno lucidi e lo abbraccio, stringo forte il mio John che riesce a trovare del buono in me in qualsiasi situazione, dove nemmeno io riesco a vederlo.

 

 

<< Ti amo John! Non so cosa farei senza di te! >>

 

Sorride, amo il suo sorriso.

 

<< Ti amo anch'io Sherlock! >>

 

 

The End


End file.
